Hermione's Downfall!
by Lady Shirubana
Summary: PG13 for having female love. Ginny/Hermione. Hermione's grades are not so good and she can't find comfort in Harry and Ron. So Ginny's left to cheer her up ^^ R&R!! Plz :)
1. Part 1 In wich Ron and Harry ignore He

IMPORTANT: This will have FEMALE SLASH. You know? Girl with girl? If you're offended by this kind of *LOVE* please don't read it. Or don't flame it.  
  
Title: Hermione's Downfalls!  
  
Special Thanks to: Valar!!!!!!!!! She's my Beta! And my super friend Shoshana (who's actually Valar ^^ ) go and read her fanfics! They're funny!!!!!!! I mean who would have foreseen Ron being a priest?  
  
Pairing: it will be Hermione/Ginny. Sweet.. ^ ^  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just for being fem. love..)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. J. K. Rowling owns them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 --+.+.+... In which Ron and Harry ignore Hermione .+.+.+--  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon, and the Gryffindor common room was bussing with festivity. Harry had caught the snitch again, in their last game against Slytherin, earning the house enough points to have already won the House Cup. Ron, today, was also being held in a place of honor - having saved Harry after he fell catching the snitch (as always, it was evil Draco Malfoy who pushed him after being unable to catch the 'stupid-flying- thingy' as he called it.) Neville was spluttering with happiness and praising Harry; Colin Creevey couldn't stop taking pictures of his idol who was graduating in less than 3 months; and Seamus was acting as a manager of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ("Hey! You have to pay for that picture!" "5 bucks for a kiss!") ; even McGonagall had arrived to the party with a box full of. ¡Butterbeer!  
  
In a word: everyone was happy. Everyone was singing, drinking, replaying the last scenes of the game, cheering up even to the rumor that maybe, just maybe, because they were the house that had won more House-cups over their generation. they would be given a special award.  
  
So, it's came as no surprise that in such a fuss, they would forget the third person of the Hogwart's Trio. Hermione Gragner.  
  
So, why wasn't Hermione with everyone? Let me explain you. Hermione Gragner, know-it-all and goodie-good of Gryffindor was devastated. She was sitting in a corner, and she didn't want to move from there because her room was full of more Gryffindor's girls and boys making out and celebrating. You ask why she didn't go outside, to the lake perhaps? Well, I kinda mentioned she was devastated, so she couldn't think well. Okay so she could think, it was just that all her thoughts were saying was: I'm not perfect anymore. Not that she had at anytime been perfect, but you get what I mean.  
  
You see this year Hermione Gragner wasn't top student of Hogwarts. They say: "Second place are never remembered, they are the first losers". And oh how she believed it. I mean: you remember the first man who walked on the Moon. but the second?  
  
It was recent news, but already she was being forgotten. She had told Harry, almost in tears about the news, but he had just given her a pat at the shoulder and a quick smile, not even bothering to look into her eyes while saying "Wait Seamus!!!!! Sorry 'Mione, I have to run to the game! It's already starting. I hope to see you there!"  
  
Ron had been no different. He just made her a little more sad. After all, she did have a crush on the redhead. "Hey Ron." she had said.  
  
"Yes 'Mione? Urgh! This damn cap won't close. Geez 'Mione, can you help me?"  
  
"Sure" Hermione moved in front of Ron, redoing the lace to keep the Quidditch-cap in place. Despite her sadness, her heart longed for some show of affection. A reassuring touch.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" He had asked her.  
  
"I... uh... Ron.." She turned to face him directly. "I won't be. top student anymore..." Long tear-drops were falling of Hermione's eyes by now, and her slumped shoulders where trembling along with her sobs. Ron, dumb struck, only reacted enough to wipe one of her tears, while telling her "But 'Mione, you aren't just grades... you're intelligent, smart, clever. you know lotsa things! And I love you for that."  
  
Let's just say those weren't the perfect words for that situation. Now Hermione's sadness turned to anger towards her friends, for being so insensitive, for killing the romanticism, mostly for not hugging and comforting her, when they were in the position they were... so close, yet so far.  
  
Now, Hermione doubted she could ever fell as safe as she though she could in those arms, arms that just weren't there for her when she needed them the most. But if not his arms, then whose?  
  
  
  
....tbc.. 


	2. Part 2 In wich we discover Hermione isn...

Important: read disclaimer, genre, rating, pairing, and advertence (for fem. slash) in chapter 1. Still, they aren't mine, bla bla.  
  
Title: Hermione's Downfall!  
  
Chapter 2 --^.^.^. In which we discover Hermione isn't good at Gambling .^.^.^--  
  
Ginny Weasley screamed softly. Well, she had actually muttered a set of  
  
swear words to herself, which you really shouldn't know. She had also been in the game, but she didn't feel any itsy-bitsy-tiny-weeny bit of happiness. She was aching all over, and there was one big already black bruise in her back. And to make matters worse, she was trying to write in the solitude of her room. A room that was now full of kids jumping on the beds, or eating in them. Or eating them?!?!? Ginny drew her gaze away from the little kid that was biting a pillow. Good thing that pillow wasn't hers, if not the little Hufflepuff kid would be asphyxiated by it, or forced to gulp it down. Well, that's what happened in Ginny's dreams, where she was the confident redheaded girl, hot-tempered as her brothers. Instead, she decided to be her normal shy-self and leave her room to wander around.  
  
Outside the girl's chambers, mischief was worse. She just shocked his head in annoyance and decided to pick up a bottle of Butterbeer for herself before leaving Gryffindor's common room. She scanned the room for a full bottle, and finally found one, near Hermione. Near a Hermione that was slumped near the window, looking out with a faraway look. Ginny's frown turned to a rather evil-smile. *He he he. might as well torment her a lil'* were Ginny's thoughts as she moved to stand right behind the girl, and began tickling her. However Hermione didn't react. Just turned, stared at her with vacant eyes and went back to her original position. Now Ginny's evil-smile faded.  
  
"Hey, Herm'," that was what Ginny called her. "You 'kay?" Not even bothering for an answer, Ginny sat besides her friend. After some silence in which Ginny just stared at the profile of the older girl wondering what was afflicting her, Hermione moved, whipped her red- eyes and turned to face Ginny while putting a weak smile to her lips. "Hi Gin" "Miss Gragner, would you care explain yourself?" said Ginny in a very good personification of Snape that was rewarded by making Hermione's smile a bit bigger. "Nothin' Gin.." "C'mon! You wouldn't be like that over nothing, Herm" Ginny tried to look sympathetic with the other girl. But she still didn't answer. "Okay. so I'll guess, Kay? Lesse. It's Draco Malfoy; you're sad 'coz he lost the game and you don't like to see his marvelous face pouting" said Ginny smiling at the reaction of her friend. Hermione was now really smiling, though her eyes still reflected a great deal of sadness. "So it's not? Perhaps you. flunked Trelawney's class?" It was not what had happened, but almost hit the mark. Hermione's eye started to water and she turned again to face at the window. Ginny started to panic "You flunked? But Hermione your still top student and you.." "No Gin, I didn't flunk. Just that a Ravenclaw student outmatched my grades" "Oh Herm. but that's awful. do you want me to make it look as an accident?" said Ginny while cracking her fingers, in a "mad & evil gangster" way. Hermione smiled again through the tears. "Com'n. I'll help you study. Hey! Don't laugh that hard, I may be a year less than you but any help helps!" said Ginny flashing a grin. "S'okay Gin, I really appreciate it." "Hey Herm. let's get outa here. we'll go get some snack, kay?" said Ginny while getting up. The room's euphoric mood just wouldn't help to make a drained Hermione feel better.  
  
They started walking quietly through the passage ways, Ginny wracking her brain trying to think of something funny to make Hermione's sadness less. But Hermione's words interrupted her.  
  
"Gin. what am I good at?" said Hermione who had been left a little behind by the thinking Ginny. "But Herm! Don't ask that.. You're good at lots of things. your smart. and." Ginny realized her words weren't helping. "Okay, I understand. You don't see yourself as smart right in this moment, Herm, but surely you can do other things. Like. like. writing?" Ginny quickly suggested. "I'm not the one whose good at writing, Gin; it's you" Ginny blushed a lil' bit. "Okay. so, how about flying?" "You know I suck! I hate heights" answered Hermione. "Painting?" Hermione smiled, "I always end up with more paint in myself than in the drawing" "Running" "Nop" "Music" "Nop" "Gambling" "Definitely No!" "Beating Malfoy" Hermione didn't answer, just smiled. Good thing they had arrived the entrance of the Kitchen's, because activities were running out of Ginny's mind. Suddenly, one occurred to her: "Cooking!" Hermione stared at Ginny. "Cooking? I don't know. I've never tried" "Better late than never, huh?" said Ginny, smiling and handing a newly appropriated apron to Hermione.  
  
..TBC  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author Notes!  
  
Sorry for not having updated so long.. I don't have an excuse like I was dying, but. better late than never, huh? Jeje  
  
Anyways thanks to those who reviewed: Fan, Julie, Yu, the Marauder's Legacy, Jamie Anderson, Carlos Alonso, Dario, omar & Juanillo  
  
And of course to my betaaaaa VALAAAAAR ^^ who was responsible and betaed this very quickly (not like me . .)  
  
Still, thanks, leave review 


End file.
